The invention relates to a flap hinge for the articulated connection of a flap, e.g. a front hood or a trunk lid, to a motor-vehicle body, comprising a first attachment part for fastening to the flap, a second attachment part for fastening to the vehicle body, and a connecting element, which passes through through-passages of the two attachment parts and around which at least one of the two attachment parts can be pivoted, wherein the connecting element is provided, at both ends, threaded sections, which each pass through a through-passage of one of the two attachment parts, and wherein each of the two attachment parts can be adjusted separately by means of releasable nuts.
Flap hinges for front hoods which comprise two attachment parts of which the single articulated connection is produced by a threaded bolt, the two attachment parts comprising an intermediate disk, which is positioned on the threaded bolt as well, and possibly maintenance-free bushings, that end of the bolt which is directed away from the head being accommodated in an internally threaded clamping part, are known from practice. In the case of the known flap hinge, it is also provided that one attachment part has a slot so that, once the bolt has been loosened, it can be adjusted in height in order for it to be possible to compensate for inaccuracies upon adjustment of the two hinges of a front lid or of the position of the front hood in the lock, in order for it to be possible to optimize the position of the front hood relative to the vehicle body as a whole. At the same time, the forces of the hinge are adjusted via the threaded bolt, that is to say the hinge can be adjusted to a smoother setting by virtue of the threaded bolt being loosened and to a stiffer setting by virtue of the threaded bolt being tightened. The disadvantage with the known flap hinge is the fact that, when the threaded bolt is loosened for adjusting the pivoting moment of the flap hinge, there is a risk, at the same time, of the already adjusted height setting being lost since, in the case of the threaded bolt being loosened too much, the slot falls under the load of the front hood. It is likewise the case, during the height adjustment, that there is always a risk of the bearing being damaged.
DE-A-40 32 930 shows a hinge joint, having a hinge pin as connecting element, from which a collar projects radially and of which the two ends are designed with threaded extensions onto which nuts can be screwed. An abutment plate for fastening to the vehicle body has the threaded extension passing through it. A hinge eyelet of an attachment part has the other threaded section passing through it. There is no provision for at least one of the through-passages in the attachment parts to be designed as a slot. The disadvantage with the hinge joint is, in particular, the fact that it is not possible, when a door is fitted in, to compensate for the tolerances without, at the same time, adjusting the pivoting moment of the hinge joint.
DE-C-443 051 describes the articulation of a door by means of two hinges, in the case of which a first hinge half is connected to a door element and a second hinge half is connected in a stationary manner to a door post, a hinge pin passing through in each case two angled wings of each of the two hinge halves. A bearing collar keeps at least one pair of the two hinge wings at a distance apart from one another. The hinge pin, at both ends, is provided with threaded sections which make it possible to apply nuts for securing the hinge pin. The through-passages in the wings of the door-post hinge half are designed as slots, in order for it to be possible for the door to be adjusted horizontally in the closed position of the hinge. The vertical adaptation takes place by using another bearing collar. The disadvantage of this articulation is, in particular, the fact that, when the nuts provided at one end or the other are loosened, the hinge pin can also move axially, with the result that this can also affect the sliding pairing with the second hinge half.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a flap hinge, which allows a defined pivoting-moment adjustment without adversely affecting the position setting.
The present invention provides a flap hinge for an articulated connection of a flap to a motor vehicle body. The flap hinge includes a first attachment part for fastening to the flap, including a first through-passage and a second attachment part for fastening to the vehicle body, including a second through-passage. At least one of the first and second through-passages includes a slot. The flap hinge also includes a connecting element passing through the first and second through-passages. The connecting element includes a first threaded section at a first end thereof and a second threaded section at a second end thereof. The first and second threaded sections are each configured to pass through a respective one of the first and second through-passages. At least one of the first attachment part and of the second attachment part can be pivoted around the connecting element. The flap hinge also includes a first releasable nut disposed on the first threaded section and a second releasable nut disposed on the second threaded section. Each of the first and second releasable nuts is arranged on a side of a respective attachment part facing away from the other attachment part. The first attachment part and the second attachment part are each capable of being adjusted separately using one of the first and second releasable nuts.
The flap hinge according to the invention makes it possible, by virtue of the nut assigned to the first detached part being loosened, to adjust the height setting by displacing the slot relative to the threaded section without thus changing the setting of the torque at the second attachment part. By virtue of the nut assigned to the second attachment part being loosened, in contrast, it is possible for this torque to be adjusted without the height setting of the first attachment part being lost. It has to be understood that the thread of the threaded section can be limited, if appropriate, to the connecting-element ends intended for engagement with the nut, while the rest of the circumference of the threaded section is, for example, of smooth design or is set back from the circumference.
The connecting element is preferably designed with a circumferentially at least partially projecting disk, which is arranged in its central region and on both sides of which the threaded sections extend, with the result that in each case one of the first and second attachment parts can be arranged on both sides of the disk section and the disk prevents the attachment parts from rubbing against one another. Expediently provided for this purpose is a fully formed disk which is optionally designed in one piece with the connecting element, e.g. by being produced from a rotary part, into which the thread turns have then been chased, or by a single part having been formed by extrusion. It is alternatively possible for the disk just to be arranged between the threaded sections once the latter has been cut, to be retained in a form-fitting and force-fitting manner, for example, on a circumferential knurling, to be shrunk on or, if appropriate, if the disk is provided with an inner toothing formation, to be screwed into the desired position in the manner of a thread spindle and fixed in a stationary manner.
The disk preferably comprises, at least on one side, a stub section which is adapted to the through-passage of the attachment part abutting there and at least partially passes through the through-passage of the corresponding attachment part, the stub section being at least partially adapted to the contour of said attachment part. It is thus advantageously possible for the stub section assigned to the slot to have an outer contour, for example an oval contour, which prevents rotation in the slot but of which the length is considerably shorter than the length of the slot, with the result that displacement back and forth in the slot is possible. A further stub section, which is assigned to the second attachment part, on that side of the disk section which is directed away from the slot, in contrast, may have the cylindrical outer contour, in order to define a smooth-running joint as a mount for the likewise circular through-passage. The torque is then prominently adjusted by the nut being prestressed axially, in the direction of the threaded section, against the corresponding attachment part.
According to an alternative configuration, it is possible to provide slots in both attachment parts, said slots extending at an angle to one another, preferably such that height adjustment is possible in one slot and adjustment in the direction of travel of the vehicle is possible in the other slot. The pivoting moment of the flap hinge is then preferably set at the last-mentioned slot.
The flap hinge according to the invention may be designed as a single-joint hinge, in which case the connecting element coincides with the single pivot axis of the two attachment parts; it is alternatively possible for the flap hinge to be designed as a multiple-joint hinge, in which case the connecting element coincides with the articulation of a link of the multiple joint to one of the attachment parts, the first or the second attachment parts then analogously constituting a link which is articulated on the attachment part for fastening on the corresponding other arrangement part.
Further advantages and features of the invention will become apparent from the following description and from the claims.